Five
by xxxDiscontinuedxxxx
Summary: And Sasuke prayed for pimphood.[After manga chapter 363][SasuSaku][SuiKa][KonPai][TsuJir?][May change to M]
1. Shinboku

Here, my dear friends, is another story. I hope you enjoy it. I've been sad today because I lost my outline for _Friends Forever_ but hopefully I'll find it tomorrow at my mom's house.

**Warning:** This story may change to be M-rated because of future chapters. If your not okay with that then click the **back **button at the top of your screen. Or the **X **if you found this story from a C2. That's where I get all of my fanfics. D Also, it takes place at the beginning of chapter 363. So, if your not that far or you hate the manga-storyline being changed, once again, turn back.

However, if you enjoy M-rated stories and you don't give a damn about the current storyline then come on in and read! We're happy to have you! Oh, and I don't own Naruto.

**The Fifth Member**

**Chapter One**

She ran. She ran faster than she had ever run before because she had seen Sasuke. He'd been there, in the sky, falling. And then, he was gone, along with a large purple-colored snake. Gone, again.

But she could feel him. It was an unusual, brand new feeling that she'd never known to exist. But it was there. And she could feel it perfectly well. So she ran faster, towards the man that she loved.

For a brief moment, she lost him. She couldn't feel him at all. But then, he was back again, in front of her eyes. Sitting with a man she didn't know who had white hair and a fanged grin. Who was he? Was he part of a replacement for Team 7? And then the others came.

There was a woman. She had choppy red hair and glasses. Sakura thought that this girl was very pretty, much prettier than she could ever be. She must be Sasuke's girlfriend...and a pang of sadness hit the pink-haired girl's heart. '_Probably much stronger than I could be too. Right, Sasuke-kun?'_

And there was a man. He was, to put it bluntly, huge. Not huge in a Chouji type of way, just incredibly tall. Sakura almost laughed, but found that another moment of sadness had come into view.

The new man and woman were joining in the conversation now. They were...worried? _'They know nothing about worrying' _she thought, before regretting it. These people were Sasuke's new team; Sasuke trusted them. Liked them? Hard to tell when dealing with the stoic Uchiha, but trust was a big thing with Sasuke. So they must be, at least, okay.

Sakura walked closer after this contemplation. She wanted to Sasuke close up. She wanted to be right there with him, held in his arms, breathing his air, kissing his lips, combing her fingers through his hair-

But she settled for hiding about 20 feet away. How pathetic.

She took the time out of her musings, to take note that Sasuke was being even less talkative than usual. She knew Sasuke, that would never change, and he had that look. He knew someone was there, he knew that the someone was her, and he was contemplating what he would do with her.

Might as well make herself known to the others. She wasn't worried now. If Sasuke wanted her dead, she'd be killed. If Sasuke didn't want her dead, and they tried to kill her, he would stop them. Sakura knew this because it was, by now, completely obvious that Sasuke was their leader.

"Be strong, Sakura," she whispered to herself, before calmly stepping out of her hiding place. Only the large orange-headed man took notice. The other two were locked in a verbal fight with a few punches thrown by the female. Sasuke simply moved his eyes slowly in her direction.

She was a meer five feet away now. The others had noticed. And no one moved. With a possible death hanging over her head, Sakura couldn't help but think about how akquard this moment was.

The redhead, Karin (as she'd learnt names by now), was staring at the ground in embarrassment. She probably hadn't expected her fight with her...boyfriend? to be witnessed by someone other than her team. Beneath her left foot lie Suigetsu. He was, unlike the others, moving a bit. He was looking back and forth between Sakura and Sasuke, as if silently asking whether or not he could kill her. Juugo did the same, although much less obviously.

Sasuke was the only one who held her gaze. The man just wouldn't look away. The 12-year-old Sakura would have blushed. The 15-year-old Sakura...also blushed. This was not expected. And she was not going to be the first to talk.

"Umm...hey, Sasuke-kun..." Okay, so maybe she was. But someone had to break the silence and Naruto wasn't here right now. Sakura's heart beat faster.

Sasuke was standing up. Was that bad? Her blush grew redder.

"Sakura..."


	2. Yabun

Well, here comes another update from the wise and beautiful Tessy! I'm glad to see that the last chapter wasn't completely ignored by the entire fanfiction community and I always love reviews that actually tell me something other than to update. Not that I'm not fond of those as well. Any review will fill me with joy, even a flame because then I have the honor of ranting about it to a friend, family member, or random stranger on the street.

And so, random stranger...this one's for you! I don't own Naruto.

**The Fifth Member**

**Chapter Two**

Sakura was sitting at the window, staring at the starry night sky. She'd been here only a few hours, and already she'd managed to make friends with the redheaded girl, Karin. She wasn't sure how exactly it had happened, but somehow the two had bonded and they had become somewhat inseperable.

Karin actually reminded Sakura of Ino...and herself. All three of the girls had had a crush on Sasuke at some point in time. Not that Sakura was telling Karin that. Karin currently had no idea about Sakura's feelings for Sasuke. In fact, the girl was under the impression that the two were simply comrades who barely even knew eachother. And Sakura was perfectly willing to keep it that way.

The members of Hebi had chosen to spend the night at an inn because of Sasuke's current condition. Sakura had done her best to heal him, but her ex-teammate didn't seem to trust her to do too much of anything. He really was impossible to deal with. Sometimes the pinkhaired teenager was convinced that he was even worse than Naruto!

Sakura smiled and rearranged herself on the chair she was sitting on so that her feet wouldn't fall asleep. No matter how many missions she went on, no matter how many snobby rich people or loud idiots she had to deal with, her feet going numb was still Sakura's most annoying pet peeve.

Glancing over her shoulder, she noticed that everyone except Juugo had fallen asleep. Of course, you could never tell with Sasuke and she still wasn't sure about the other two. Juugo was, in Sakura's opinion, the most normal member of Sasuke's new group. When she had pointed this observation out to Karin earlier the redhead had simply laughed at her and shaken her head. Karin's voice still echoed throughout Sakura's mind. "You'll see, Pinky. Just wait..."

Pinky. Sakura hated her new nickname. Karin had no room to talk, her hair was kind of pinkish too! Just...less pink and more red. Normally, Sakura would have gotten angry and yelled, but she didn't think that was a very good idea now. She wanted to stay on everyone's good side. However, when Karin had invented this new name for Sakura, she hadn't missed Sasuke's knowing stare.

Sakura stood up and sighed. It was obvious that there would be nothing to do around here for a while. And so, the only thing left to do was sleep. "Goodnight..." she said to no one in particular. It was mostly meant for Juugo, but because of the fact that she had no idea who else in this room could be awake, she didn't add a name to the end.

"Goodnight, Sakura-san," Juugo replied, as Sakura knew he would. And, the unexpected voice of Sasuke followed with his own version of good night: "Hn."

Sakura smiled. It was just like old times...well, almost. In old times Sasuke wasn't an S-rank criminal with a group of other criminals, very nice criminals she might add, trailing after him. And also, in old times, Sasuke hadn't decided to bring her along as a prisoner/hostage.

But what were friends for, right?

--

Naruto was freaking out. His best friend (his female best friend, that is. The blonde still considered Sasuke his best friend too) had gone missing! This was no time to worry about the teme! This was the time to create about a million kage bunshin to run around and search for the person you were more protective of then anyone else! What was Kakashi thinking?

Well, Kakashi was actually thinking just about the same thing that Naruto was. The only thing stopping him from running off into the sunset (more like the night sky, considering the sun had set hours ago) was years of experience. There was absolutely no evidence that Sakura hadn't simply gotten sidetracked on her search for Sasuke. And besides, she had his trusted dogs with her. That was proof that everything was perfectly fine.

He just had to convince his hyperactive ex-student of that.

"N-Naruto-kun?" Oh, look! That Hyuuga girl was talking now. He was off the hook...time to go read Icha Icha. "I...I know your worried about Sakura-san, but I-I'm sure that she's p-perfectly fi-"

Hinata was interrupted when the final two of Kakashi's dogs returned to their unofficial headquarters. They were barking loudly and panting while they ran. They were obviously telling something to Pakkun, who was currently sitting next to Kakashi underneath a tree. The look on Pakkun's face was not a good one either.

"Sakura's found Sasuke," he said simply, not at all clarifying the situation. Naruto jumped up and yelled happily, while everyone else reacted in their own, less deafening ways. "And he's taken her somewhere." The celebrating stopped immediatly.

"Where's he taken her?" Kiba asked, sitting up. He had previously been leaning against Akamaru in a half-asleep state. Everyone else was deathly quiet, awaiting the answer.

"They don't know," was their depressing response. Everyone seemed to be thinking about it.

"Sasuke wouldn't hurt the hag," Sai told Naruto, trying to console him. "They're close, right? And he didn't seem to want to hurt her when I saw him. Everything will be fine." Naruto couldn't help but think that Sai didn't sound very confident in his words. He had started wearing that fake smile again and Naruto was not happy about it.

"I'm going to go find Sakura," Naruto said, simply. And he walked off in a random direction, Hinata silently following him.

--

Tsunade sat in her office, a bottle of sake in one hand, a lottery ticket in the other. "I...won," she mumbled to Jiraiya who was sitting in a chair a few feet away from her, a bottle of sake in his own hand. The impending doom was obvious to the man who knew her better than anyone.

"Well, then...maybe I'm about to die on this mission. A kiss for good luck?" Came his perverse reply. His own answer was rather painful. Hmm...Pain. Just who he needed to go see.

--

Pain, meanwhile, was with Konan in the middle of Akatsuki headquarters. She watched him stand and join her at the door. It was time. Time to finally harness the power of the kyuubi...the nine-tailed fox. "Let's go," he told her, before walking out, into the darkness. And she followed him, wordlessly.

* * *

**darkpetaltaki-**_ I'm glad you like it. I hope the update was soon enough for you._

**rhaize-** _I try my best to keep them in character. Sakura wasn't only blushing because she saw Sasuke, but also because she was there...watching them...when really she shouldn't have been. At least that's my excuse. Will we ever know the truth? Probably not._

**PrincessLazyPants-**_ I'm glad everyone thinks my story is interesting. If I was told it wasn't interesting I'd have to throw it into a black hole and stab it to death with my keyboard. (And also...I love your name!)_

**SweetheartSakura-**_ And I shall forever stick to the excuse I gave to rhaize. And, I'm glad you think it's good._

**Linac428-**_ And here comes the update fairy to make your wish come true!_


	3. Kutou

And, after a brief period of laziness, I have returned to bring you the third chapter of _Five._ It would've taken longer but lately I've noticed a severe decline in the number of reviews I've been getting (as well as Alerts and Favorites). The little voice in the back of my head told me that this was due to lack of new chapters/stories and that I should get off my butt and write some fanfiction! However, I disagreed with the voice...I have to be sitting down to write, after all.

Does anyone read the Author's Notes? I always do. Enjoy the chapter! I don't own Naruto...just Sasuke.

**The Fifth Member**

**Chapter Three**

A week had passed since Sakura had joined Team Hebi. Sasuke seemed quite intent on killing Itachi by the end of the month and Sakura was not one to argue with that idea. She wanted Itachi dead just as much as her former teammate did. It was Itachi's fault that Sasuke had left her on a bench two and a half years ago. It was Itachi's fault that Sasuke's childhood had been ripped away at the tender age of eight. It was Itachi's fault that the most powerful family in Konoha was destroyed.

And, in a round-a-bout way, it was Itachi's fault that Karin had just fallen face-first into a nearby ditch.

Said redhead stood up, an angry look upon her face. Sakura had seen this look many times in the past seven days. It was the famous Suigetsu-I'm-going-to-feed-you-to-a-pack-of-rabid-cannibals look. The snowy-haired teen simply grinned in reply.

"Third time today..." an annoyed mumble came from a few feet away. Sasuke was obviously quite sick of stopping on these little breaks.

Sakura, in contrast, was not sick of stopping at all. She, too, was eager to kill Itachi, but she still enjoyed stopping to spend time with the boy she loved. "Don't be mad Sasuke," she whispered to him as the fight grew louder. "We're arriving in a village soon and they might be able to tell us something about the Akatsuki's whereabouts."

Remembering this information only caused the sixteen-year-old to twitch. The girl next to him followed his eyes, eventually leading to the fighting couple about 20 feet away. Understanding flooded Sakura's mind.

Suigetsu and Karin should not be going into another village.

Last week, when they'd gone to get healed, everything had gone fine at first. Sakura had taken care of all of Sasuke's wounds and they were out gathering supplies. Of course an argument had to erupt between Suigetsu and Karin. And over something as pathetic as shoes, no less!

The shopkeeper had stopped yelling when they agreed to pay the fine.

But still, Sasuke was not willing to repeat the scene. Even Uchiha's have a limited amount of money, and they most definately have a limited amount of patience. "Shut up!" the youngest of the clan yelled, demonstrating this limit.

The screaming couple turned to face him, surprised looks on their faces. The looks quickly vanished when they saw Sasuke's glare. "We won't all be going later..." Sasuke said, staring across the rough, rocky road to the other three. "There will be no arguments."

------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

Uchiha Sasuke was beginning to regret his former 'no arguments' command. He strongly disagreed with his choice of accompaniment into the village. Strongly, strongly disagreed.

"Oh, Sasuke-kun, look at that!" Sakura yelled from his right. The 'safe side' he had dubbed it. Sakura was at least able to keep herself from trying to rape him while he slept. Karin on the other hand...

"No, Sasuke, look over there!" the redhead giggled. Apparently the puppy was cute. Sasuke didn't care. He was much to occupied with the fact that both of the two women had wrapped an arm through his, giving everyone around him the impression that he was some type of pimp, walking down the street with two of his-

Well, he really didn't want to go into it.

The point was, that he wasn't used to this type of contact. He didn't even want to be used to this type of contact! He had much more important things to deal with, like- wait a minute. Sakura was taking away her arm. She was walking away! She was leaving him with- with- Sasuke turned his head to the side and saw Karin grinning up at him.

And Sasuke prayed for pimp-hood.

---------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

It wasn't something that either of them had seen coming. One moment Naruto had stomped off in a desperate search attempt for his pink-haired teammate, the next he was lost in a sea of green leaves, and brown dirt, along with the Hyuuga heiress. Luckily, the fall hadn't been too painful.

Naruto stood, taking in his surroundings quickly. "Hey, Hinata," he began to ask, rubbing the back of his blonde-spiked head. "You, okay?"

The white-eyed girl nodded in return, looking around her. She hadn't been paying attention when she'd run after her long-time crush. If she had she may have seen the obvious trap lying on the forest floor. A pit, covered by leaves and a bit of fake grass. A simple genin technique.

"Naruto-kun, I think we can climb out," she stated, looking up to the leaf-covered sky. "It's a bit too high to jump."

Naruto grinned and shook his head. "Sweet, little Hinata," he seemed scolding in a way. This made the girl feel a bit weird. "Your forgetting about my shadow clones."

---------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

Sasuke sighed in relief. Karin had finally let go of his arm in order to look at something being sold in a booth on the next street over. Her clingyness was becoming quite a bother and he didn't want anyone thinking they were together. It would only cause problems. Luckily, Sakura didn't suspect anything, and as a result, no wars had started between the two women.

"Which do you like better, Sasuke-kun?" Sakura asked, holding up two sets of kunai. The design of the sets differed only slightly but Sakura wouldn't buy anything without Sasuke's consent. She knew he was picky about these things.

"That one," he said pointing to the one on the right, ignoring a blue-haired woman's glances in his direction. She was probably just another fangirl. Sasuke scoffed.

"Sasuke-kun," Sakura said, sharply. It wasn't her normal, happy voice. There was something wrong and Sasuke knew it immediately. Following her gaze, it landed on the previously mentioned woman.

She was a member of the Akatsuki. And by the way she was staring, she recognized Sasuke.

Her look didn't seem sure though, and she wasn't saying anything about it to the man next to her. Maybe he still had a chance to prevent her from figuring out his identity. "Sakura," he said simply, waiting for her response of a glance in his direction.

Quickly, grabbing her hand, he pinned her against a wall. The girl could only gasp. Her childhood dream had come true.

She was kissing Uchiha Sasuke.

* * *

**NorthernLights25-**_ Your wish is my command._

**xteenuh102593-** _All the chapters? Wow. Thanks! It's fine that you didn't review the first chapter. I promise not to hold it against you!_

**kattylin-** _Tada! Update complete._

**xkawaiichix-** _Yes. I hate the stories where Sakura and Karin hate eachother. They just seem like they should be getting along. Not completely. Just kind of a Sakura/Ino type of relationship._

**cherrilatina-** _I'm glad you think so! I was a bit worried that people wouldn't approve of their friendship but I guess they do! _

**Ishallruletheworld-**_ First of all: No, dear. _I _shall rule the world. And second, I'm glad! I hope you keep lovin' it!_

**PrincessLazyPants- **_Yes, I just love Jiraiya. I can't help but smile when he says things like that._


End file.
